1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed in general to toy water guns and more particularly is directed to battery operated toy water guns having a high efficiency low electrical energy capability which produces spurts of water by single trigger action.
2. Prior Art Statement
Toy water guns historically depend for their operation upon trigger actuated mechanical pumping systems and they typically produce continuous streams of water for a period of time which corresponds with the actuation of the trigger and the degree of pressure produced by that actuation. Thus, it is necessary with the toy water gun to produce a plurality of trigger actuations in order to generate a series of shots or spurts of water. This not only quickly tires the user but it also causes considerable wear on the mechanical aspects of the water gun.
Some prior art toy water guns are battery operated and these are directed to the production of a series of spurts by single pull of the trigger. U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,350 by Alan B. Amron, which issued on May 10, 1976, represents the state of the art of battery operated water guns. In that patent, water pistols are shown which involve direct drive, battery operated, motor driven pumping systems as well as water machine guns which are trigger actuated, battery operated, motor driven pump systems using intervening cams. However, due to the particular arrangements of the proposed cam in this prior art patent, considerable electrical power requirements are necessary in order to drive a reciprocating piston. The present invention is directed to overcoming the shortcomings of this prior art which requires considerable power.